Pangeran Tenis : Pangeran Festival Sekolah More Sweet Edition
by oshiruko
Summary: Hai, aku adalah manusia yang (mungkin) (sangat) beruntung karena terpilih menjadi panitia festival sekolah gabungan, dikelilingi berpuluh anggota klub tenis yang turut berpartisipasi dalam meramaikan acara ini. / warn : gakupuri spoiler, alay, sudut pandang penulis / RnR?


19 Agustus. Hari yang panas gila. Bersyukur bulan puasa udah maju duluan jadi gue ga bakal ngerasa disauna kala perut kosong. Tapi besok udah libur musim panas kok, jadi sepanas apapun ga masalah, yeah, gue bisa tiduran di depan kipas angin seharian, sepuasnya. Maunya sih gitu, tapi—

Di hari terakhir sekolah, ada mas-mas masuk kelas, ngasih info kalo awal September ini bakal ada festival sekolah yang diselenggarain oleh perusahaan Atobe dan Sakaki (gue gak tau siapa mereka). Festival ini diikuti oleh sekolah yang klub tenis cowoknya berpartisipasi di Turnamen Kantou dan lolos ke Turnamen Nasional. Dan ga tau kena wangsit apa, mas-mas itu nunjuk gue buat jadi panitia—

—nggak salah nunjuk, mas? Ah, kali aja masnya nunjuk cowok di belakang gue yang notabene anggota klub bulutangkis. Kali aja dia ngerti tenis, toh sama-sama pake raket kan? Tapi pas gue ngehindar kiri-kanan-atas-bawah, jarinya tetep ngarah ke gue.

… _God_ , gue gak tau apa-apa tentang tenis. Gue ngelirik cewek sebelah gue, dan dia ternyata udah natap gue dengan wajah berbinar. "Gila, lu ditunjuk jadi panitia festivalnya Atobe!"

"Gue gak ngerti apa-apa! Tolongin, duh, siapa pula Atobe itu," bisik gue.

"Terima aja, mayan banyak cowok cakep di sana. Percaya sama gue." balasnya. "Dapet pesangon(*) dan konsum juga loh,"

Dengan iming-iming pesangon dan konsum, akhirnya gue mengiyakan. Moga gak ribet. Moga cowoknya gak bandel. Moga konsum dan pesangonnya mantab.

Haha, canda. Gue harap dengan ini bisa nambah temen dan bisa bantu sesama. Ngoahahaha.

* * *

20 Agustus, hari Sabtu.

Hari ini ada _technical meeting_ dengan klub tenis SMP gue, SMP Seigaku, salah satu partisipan dalam festival sekolahnya si Atobe. Kebetulan adik kelas gue anggota klub tenis cewek SMP Seigaku, dan dia sering cerita kalo ada cowok kelas 1 dari Amerika yang hebat banget, pernah jadi 4 besar di turnamen _American Tennis Junior_. Adik kelas gue ngerasa dirinya gadis paling beruntung di dunia, karena neneknya adalah guru dari ayahnya si cowok itu, plus neneknya melatih klub tenis cowok sekolahnya. Haha iya gue ngerti kok dek, lu kalo mau ngemodus gampang.

Festival ini bakal diselenggarakan tanggal 3 dan 4 September, berarti cuman ada 10 hari aktif buat persiapan. Capek bruh. Tempat diselengarakannya festival nggak jauh dari stasiun, jadi gue gak boleh nyasar.

Sepanjang jalan gue cuma ngelamunin ocehan adik kelas, dan nggak sadar kalo gue udah sampai di gerbang utama tempat festival sekolah akan diselenggarakan. Gue segera menuju ruang rapat karena 3 menit lagi _meeting_ dimulai. Sip lah, gue nggak telat.

.

"Semuanya hadir?"

Seorang bapak berkacamata membuka technical meeting SMP Seigaku dengan suara rendah dan agak berat. _Well_ , bapak itu terlalu ganteng buat jadi bapak-bapak, rambut panjangnya lurus dan rapi, membelah di kiri. Mata coklat yang bersembunyi di balik lensa begitu tajam menggambarkan betapa disiplinnya beliau. Wajahnya _stoic_ dan tegas, setegas guru sejarah di sekolah namun sayang guru sejarah tak setampan bapak-bapak ini. Gue bakal menominasikan beliau dalam kategori bapak-bapak berkacamata paling ganteng di festival ini kalau dia nggak memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai murid kelas 3 SMP Seigaku yang memegang jabatan sebagai kapten klub tenis cowok SMP Seigaku. Wajahnya tua banget, _uhuk uhuk uhuk_ , dewasa maksud saya.

"Tentu semua sudah dengar, bukan? Klub tenis yang lolos ke Turnamen Nasional akan menyelenggarakan festival sekolah gabungan." lanjut pak Tezuka—eh, mas Tezuka.

"Uwah, kayaknya menarik~"

Cowok rambut merah dengan belahan di tengah yang ujungnya agak melengkung ke luar berkomentar. Senyumnya lebar, menunjukkan deret gigi yang rapi. Bibirnya agak manyun-manyun ke depan. Matanya juga melebar, mirip kucing. Pipi kirinya ditempeli plester putih. _First impression_ , dia cowok unyu. Unyu tapi tinggi, _he isn't hug-able but he can hugs you like a teddy bear_. Purrrrfect. Nominasiin ke kategori cowok rambut merah paling unyu di festival sekolah gabungan. Cowok unyu ini memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kikumaru Eiji, kelas 3 SMP Seigaku.

"Tsk, apaan coba."

Cowok berambut coklat lurus menimpali. Matanya yang tajam mengintimidasi tertutup sebagian oleh poninya yang jatuh. Mulutnya pedas, wajahnya garang, tapi kayaknya dia cuma malu ohoho. Lenganya kurus, panjang dan berotot, dan, duh mata gue mulai deh. Kaido Kaoru, kelas 2 SMP Seigaku.

"…kapten, dari tadi aku mikir, dan kayaknya ada orang luar di sini."

Ada lagi, cowok kecil unyu, yang ini _hug-able_ dan bisa dielus-elus meski kayaknya rada gigit. Rambutnya lurus, hitam kehijauan, dan matanya lebar namun tajam. Pembawaannya kalem, mungkin biar dikira whoa masih bocah tapi keren. Dan, ya, _shota_. Nominasiin ke cowok paling unyu dan _shota_ dan _hug-able_. Echizen Ryoma, kelas 1 SMP Seigaku, yang sering dibicarain sama adik kelas gue.

"Ah, maaf terlambat memperkenalkannya. Dia komite festival untuk sekolah kita—"

"Aku Oono Anya, kelas 2. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian," gue memperkenalkan diri. Eh, tadi gue gak motong mas Tezuka bicara, kan?

"—yang nantinya akan membantu kita dalam persiapan dan hal lain."

Mas Tezuka menutup pembukaan rapat, yang selanjutnya diisi oleh penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Oishi dan komite festival akan menjelaskannya tentang kalian."

"Oke. Ehem."

Cowok dengan rambut klimis yang rajin diberi minyak rambut tiga kali sehari dan disisir ke belakang namun menyisakan dua pasang antena di depan, maju menggantikan Mas Tezuka membawa _hand-out_ festival. Ia sumringah, kalem. Oishi Shuichiro namanya, kelas 3 SMP Seigaku. "Jadi, festival sekolah ini bertujuan untuk mempromosikan daerah sekitar. Acara ini disponsori oleh Atobe dan Sakaki Groups."

"!?"

Dan cowok berambut coklat lurus sebahu yang sedari tadi memejam mata, terbangun mendengar dua nama tadi disebut. Yang sedari tadi hanya berpangku tangan dan memejamkan mata, bernama Fuji Shuusuke, kelas 3 SMP Seigaku. _Btw_ dari tadi masnya tidur…? "Atobe dan Sakaki… dari Hyotei?" tanyanya.

"Iyaa," jawab Mas Oishi kalem.

Echizen memicingkan mata, "Ini mencurigakan. Ya, nggak?"

"Iya!" timpal cowok berambut _spike_ cepak tajem-tajem kayak punggung trenggiling. Tipikal cowok-cowok kelebihan asupan gula dan drama, Momoshiro Takeshi, kelas 2. "Kepikiran nggak, sih, kalo Atobe ngerencanain sesuatu?"

"Nggak, aku nggak pernah mikir dia punya alasan di balik ini. Gak usah khawatir," kembali Mas Oishi menenangkan mereka bagai emak-emak nenangin anaknya yang ditawarin permen sama om-om. "Tapi…" dan emak-emak itu malah takut sendiri sama pernyataannya sendiri.

"Tapi?"

Cowok besar dengan mata bundar yang polos dan rambut coklat yang dimodel kayak Elvis Presley, ikut khawatir, kayak emaknya emak yang khawatir anaknya kenapa-napa sama om-om yang nawarin permen ke cucunya. Mas-mas tadi Kawamura Takashi, kelas 3.

"Anggota dari klub tenis yang berpartisipasi harus mendirikan _booth_." lanjut Oishi. Nggak, nggak serumit anaknya ditawarin permen sama om-om kok, tapi nggak semudah ngasih tebusan lima puluh juta ke penculik yang nyulik anaknya. Apaan coba, gue juga bingung. _Kelar ah nih masalah gajelas banget_

Kaido melongos. "Ga penting. Bentar lagi turnamen Nasional, kenapa kita harus ikut ginian?"

"Jangan bilang gitu ah," Oishi nggak enak kalo ucapan Kaido tadi kedengeran tetangga.

Ga suka sama suasana drama, gue cairin keadaan. "Ah ya, kalian juga bebas bergabung dalam atraksi,"

"Atraksi apaan?"

"Kayak nyanyi, nari, drama gitu," gue jelasin.

"lu kira anak TK?"

"Ga masalah dodol"

"Kayaknya asik?" oh sip, Mas Unyu pro sama gue.

"Oh ya, _booth_ dan atraksinya ada kontesnya loh," gue tambahin biar yang lain nggak kontra terus sama gue.

Dedek Ryoma memancarkan kilatan semangat dari matanya yang bundar, "Jadi, ini kompetisi?"

"Uoh, kompetisi, toh!? Kan! Gue ga bisa tenang nih, ga bakal bisa!" Momoshiro juga kebakar.

"Hm…? Jadi ini kayak pembalasan buat di Turnamen Kanto kemarin, eh?" Mas Fuji balik merem sambil senyum-senyum horror. Meanwhile Kaido juga melotot, ngeliatin gue dengan tajam dan intens. Hrrrr. "Fshuuu... Menarik… Kalo gitu mah, ayo kita balas dendam."

"Haha, _woles, woles_." Mas Kawamura cuma bisa keringet di pojok, ngeliat yang lain kayak kebakaran rambut.

"Tiap sekolah dapat mendirikan sebanyak 3 _booth_. Untuk _booth_ yang mendapatkan penghasilan paling besar, akan memenangkan subsidi."

"Subsidi apaan?"

"Subsidi anggaran klub,"

 _Subsidi anggaran klub broooo._

"Anggaran klub kita sedang di ambang, bukan? Dengan itu kita harus serius,"

Dan muncullah mas-mas berambut cepak tajam yang jauh lebih _random_ daripada Momoshiro (kayak trenggiling beneran) dan kacamata frame kotak yang tebal, saking tebalnya gue ga bisa lihat matanya. "Makin banyak budget klub, makin mudah aku membuat menu latihan baru."

 _Haha._ Horror _mas,_ horror _._

"Oh ya, buat atraksinya, kalian bebas gabung sama anak sekolah lain."

"Iya? Kalo gabung sama sekolah lain, gue bisa lawan sekolah sendiri!?" timpal Momoshiro penuh semangat. Nak, gelagatmu bagai pengkhianat saja.

"Mh? Menarik."

"Oi, oi, nggak sampai sejauh itu, Momoshiro." Mas Oishi angkat bicara tentang ucapan Momoshiro tadi, "Acara ini ada untuk mempererat pertemanan anggota klub tenis antar sekolah,"

"Biar gitu, ini tetep kompetisi. Gue gabakal kalah!" Momoshiro masih kebakaran rambut.

"Gitu, eh? Tim atraksi yang menang akan mendapatkan hadiah loh. Tiket gratis ke Wimbledon, sudah termasuk travel dan penginapan." entah apa niat Mas Oishi dari dua deret kalimatnya barusan. Memanas-manasi kayaknya, pake senyum dan lirikan tajam sih. Tambah kebakaran rambut tuh Momoshiro.

"Whoa! Mewah!" Mas Kikumaru alay.

"Aku nggak boleh kalah, nggak bakalan!"

"Fshuuuu… aku tak pernah merasa seserius ini sejak pertandingan rangking sekolah."

"Dibilang nggak usah terlalu dalam, santai aja…" Mas Kawamura menjadi satu di antara tiga orang yang cuma duduk gregetan dan keringatan ngelihat yang lain overact.

"Oi, Taka-san, raket!" Momoshiro bagai melempar baton penyemangat ke arah Mas Kawamura. Buat apa coba—

"Eh?" —dan ditangkaplah raket itu oleh Mas Kawamura.

"WHOAA"

" _Buuuuuuuuuuuuurning_! Gue gabakal kalah, _bring it on, baby_!"

"Eh—?" _Kerasukan apa, mas!?_

Mas Oishi jelasin insiden itu ke gue. "Ah, kaget ya? Taka-san emang sedikit berubah kalo lagi megang raket."

"…..dikit?" gue memicingkan mata.

Mas Kikumaru sedikit mengencerkan suasana; berdiri dari kursi dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, hendak bertanya, "Hey hey, aku mau nanya~ Apa yang dilakukan murid lain yang bukan anggota klub tenis?"

"Buat mereka, ini cuma jadi festival sekolah biasa. Mereka akan mendirikan _booth_ dan _display_." Mas Oishi menjelaskan.

Dan Mas Tezuka yang sedari tadi duduk dan memerharikan dari belakang pun berdiri. "Jadi, jangan rusak reputasi kita selama festival sekolah ini. Oke?"

Kacang, ye.

"Btw Inui, dari tadi nulis apaan?" Mas Kikumaru nunjuk Mas Inui yang masih nulis sesuatu di papan tulis. Ah, gue juga ga merhatiin dia.

"Jadwal untuk festival sekolah."

"Senin, 22 Agustus sampai Kamis, 1 September, untuk persiapan. Jumat, 2 September bakal ada pesta buat ngerayain kelarnya persiapan. Dan festival sekolahnya sendiri bakal berlangsung sabtu dan minggu, tanggal 3 dan 4 September. Mangat kawan," jelas Mas Inui.

Mas Fuji yang dari tadi cuma merem memicingkan mata (dengan tetap memejamkan mata, hayolo gimana), "Minggu kita emang _off_ , tapi kenapa tanggal 31 juga _off_?"

"Buat yang belum nyelesaiin PR musim panasnya."

"Oh…" Mas Kikumaru, Momoshiro dan Kaido nggak enak. Nah, ketahuan deh yang biasa nggak ngerjain PR.

"Detail lainnya tertulis di lembaran yang kuberikan ke kalian. Baca dengan teliti. Oke, bubar." Mas Tezuka berdiri dan menutup rapat dengan garingnya. Dongkol nggak diperhatiin sepanjang rapat, ya? Cie.

Dan dengan ini _technical meeting_ dengan klub tenis Seigaku pun usai. Mereka bubar, berhamburan dengan akrab. Kayak Mas Kikumaru yang ngerangjkul Echizen dan ngelus-ngelus kepala adik kelasnya, dan Momoshiro yang terus-terusan cuap-cuap padahal ga ada yang dengerin. Kadang Mas Kawamura harus jadi tsukkominya Momoshiro. Mas Tezuka yang tadi dikacangin, jalan beriringan dengan Mas Oishi, Mas Fuji dan Mas Inui. Cie.

Kumat deh hobi gue nge-broship cowok.

Mereka punya personality yg berbeda-beda, dan ini ga bakal mudah. Yap, gue harus bekerja keras beradaptasi dengan mereka. Mangat, mangat!

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

(a/n)

Hai, salam buat fandom yang baru gue singgahi setengah tahun belakangan. Gue lagi main gakupuri, game paling gampang dan ga usah nyiapin tenaga buat save data tiap nemu pilihan kayak dabupuri. Dan karena ngerasa ga punya temen buat diajak fangirling, gue nulis fanfic.

It's been awhile since my last fict di fandom kurobas (tapi udah w hapus semua haha (ngerasa dosa bikin fic homo ww))…..

….dan gue ragu fanfic sejenis ini boleh nggak dipublish di ffn. Entah tipikal chara x oc atau chara x reader. Anggap saja lah ini sejenis review, gue pingin berbagi segala kekocakan dan kegundahan hati ketika bermain dating sims tenipuri yg satu ini. Tapi kalau ternyata melanggar peraturan, review atau PM aja, ntar gue tindak lanjuti. Gampang www"""""D

Untuk sekarang, gue mau serius ke rute Seigaku dulu (tbh gue udah namatin semua seigaku sih, tapi ga masalah lah balik lagi dari awal, tinggal skip aja hqhq), tapi besar kemungkinan gue juga bakal nulis buat rute lain, terutama rikkai hyotei, karena suami saya ada di sana hohoho8D

Saya menerima segala review dan PM yang membangun dan saya berterima kasih atas setiap dukungan yang anda berikan. Let's be friend! _( = D

p.s. : turut berduka untuk fandom tenipuri, karena bertambah satu lagi author alay yang singgah untuk sementara di sana.


End file.
